Step Up 4Ever!
by Devil's Dark Song
Summary: Hello My name is Amu Hinamori and im in a crew called The Rejects. Everyone in the group has their own story and their own past, Some better than others and some so bad you wouldn't even believe it if you herd it. So this is me and my story. Teen just 'cause I'm paranoid Amu X Ikuto
1. Prolog

**Hey! This is Step Up 4Ever! This chapter is gonna be REALLY! Short but I will post next chapter when I come up with it. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Hello my name is Amulet Hinamori, Amu for short, But you may know me from my crew 'The Rejects'. Everyone in my group had their own story. For example the Tsukiyomi Siblings (Ikuto and Utau), they have never known their real dad and have an abusive step-dad, or the Fujisaki twins (Nagihiko and Nadeshiko), who live under a strict mother. Then we have Rima Mashiro who has overprotective parents and Kukai Souma, with abusive brothers. Next is Yaya Yuikii, who was always ignored by her parents, and Kiari Shanjo, with a pushy sister and Tadase Hotori, who lives with his dieing grandmother. Then theres me, my story is like any other in the group ignored for my sister, abused for acting out, and getting pushed into doing something I didn't want to do. Well that is until they died. Anyway this is me and my story.

* * *

**Thank you! Please Review and tell me how I did! Love you all!**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated as soon as I had hoped! School just started and all that good stuff. Enough rambling on with the story!**_

_**I forgot to do this in the prolog, I don't own Shugo chara or any of the characters, just my OCC's that I made!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Amu! Get your lazy ass out of bed or you'll be late for your new school!"

I groaned as I heard my not so nice foster mother yell. I am reluctant but get up anyway and head for the bathroom. I look in the mirror and think _'I look Horrible'_. I turn away from my reflection, strip off my bed clothes and step into the warm, misty shower. I sigh in content as I think of the dream-more like nightmare- I had last night. The same one I have every night, always the same gruesome picture of my family's blood all over the room, and their lifeless bodies just laying there staring at me. You know whats worse though? I was forced to watch them die. Forced to watch the life leave each of their scared and horrified eyes. It hurts when people talk about it because the wounds are still fresh.

Soon I am pulled from my thoughts when the water turns icy cold. I shut it off, wrap a towel around myself and walk back to my room. I walk to my closet and pull out a _**'Blood on the dance floor shirt' **_, purple skinny jeans, my worn out gray converse and of course bra and panties. When I'm dressed I grab my bad and I-pod and head down to what I like to call "Hell".

As I reach the bottom step I can already hear the screaming. I sigh _'I'm not getting in the middle of this one so I'll go without breakfast today' _I thought as I slip past the kitchen where the fosters are getting into another scream fest **(I know that sounds wrong but it's not what you think!) **I'm out the front before they can notice me and speed walk to school. When I'm 2 blocks from the school I plug my ear-buds in and turn the music up as loud as it will go so I can't hear the gossip about me and my family. As I head to the office to collect my schedule I can feel the stares but I ignore them and continue my way to the office.

With schedule in hand I am standing in the door to my first period waiting for the teacher to acknowledge my presence. Suddenly I hear

"HeyTeach.! Someone is at the door!" I flinch slightly at the sound of my once bestfriend Kukai Souma.

The teacher turns around and smiles at me, "Ah yes thank you . Now class this is our new transfer student Miss. Amulet Hinamori ". I stare blankly at the class until the teacher breaks the silence by saying "Does anyone have any questions for ?"

All the hands in the room shot up into the air. I groaned internally and said to the class "Yes this is my Natural hair color, no I will not go out with you or be your friend, and yes it was my family that was on the news two weeks ago". The boys all put away their emergency love letters and the girls looked like they were gonna cry. I looked to the right of the room and saw one hand still proudly held in the air. I groaned as the teacher called on him to ask his question.

Kukai stood from his chair and asked "Amulet, as in Amu the girl who used to call me onii-chan and danced with me Amu?".

I suddenly found my shoes to be very interesting and whispered a quick "I am no longer the person you remember me to be Kukai. I am no longer carefree, happy Amu, that girl died along with her parents. I am something darker and you won't like what I have become in order to protect myself." With that said I walked to the back to the room and took the empty seat by the window.

I looked out the window the rest of class and could feel Kukai burning a hole in the side of my head. When class was over I got out as fast as possible, I didn't want to face Kukai just yet. My classes continued to go on like this the rest of the day until lunch that is.

I had gone outside to find a place to relieve my stress. Before you jump to any conclusions, No I don't cut to relieve my stress.

I dance.

I found an empty field that was perfect. I pulled my speakers from my bag and plugged my black I-pod in. I put it on shuffle and a mix I made called _"kiss your boyfriend"_ came on. Once the beat started I let myself free, like I used to.

As the mix played on I felt free and calm, I was so focused I didn't hear the voices coming up behind me. When it finally came to an end I heard clapping. I turned around so fast I almost fell. Before me was a large group of 4 girls and 5 boys.

My Honey colored eyes locked with a pair of familiar green ones. With a growing grin he walks up to me and pulls me into a big bear hug. I faintly smile and wrap my arms around him, welcoming his warmth for the first time in years. We pull away from each other and look at the others. Everyone is staring at me with curiosity in their eyes, all except for one blond girl who was currently glaring at me.

'_Must be his girlfriend or something' _I smirked at my thought. Kukai must have seen my smirk because he smiled sheepishly and looked away. I turn my smirk onto him and say "Well? Are you going to introduce us or what?"

His grin only got bigger from there. "This is Yaya Yuiki, Kairi Sanjo, Tadase Hotori, Nagi and Nade Fujsaki, Rima Mashiro, Ikuto and Utau Tsukiyomi." He points to each respective person whwen their name was called. They all smile and wave except utau who looks sheepishly embarrassed and Ikuto who looks board. "Now guys this is my bestfriend since childhood Amu Hinamori". It becomes dealthy quite when my name is said.

The eerie quietness is broken by a small voice asks "Will you join our crew?" I look at the owner of the voice and it was the short Blond named Rima.

"What crew?"

"oh I forgot ot tell you we are all part of a dance group here at school, we've won many competitions but never been able to make it all the way to states. Since you are an awesome dancer, will you join us?" Kikai said all in one breath.

"No"

"No what do you mean no? Your one of the best dancers I've ever seen!" Utau suddenly exclaimed.

"just what I said, I am not joining your crew." I said in a monotone voice.

"**why?" **The people I took to be twins said in unison (Nagi and Nade are the twins!) I grit my teeth together to keep from yelling "I just can't, ok?"

With that I picked up my stuff, turned on my heal and ran back to class just as the bell rang out loud and clear in the silent field.

* * *

_**Done! Sorry I took so long to update! Please forgive me! I promice to try and update sooner next time! Please R&R! Love you all!**_

_**Ja Ne**_


	3. Authors Note

_**Authors Note: **Hey guys i'm sorry I haven't posted, i've been having major writers block for both my shugo chara stories :( . I just wanted your guys opinion on a story i might do. Its about the Zombie Apocalypse_ _and was wondering if it would be something you would read. I dont know if im going to do it for twilight or Shugo Chara ill have you guys vote on that but anyway ill give you the summery and stuff like that and you can review, PM or vote on the poll i will post on my profile of your votes.  
_

__Summery**:****_ Life, Love, Happiness. We all had it at some point in our lives, that is until the virus struck and turned everybody into flesh eating monsters that kill every living thing on sight. I had been lucky enough to escape before i got infected. Now I'm heading west, heard somewhere there is a safe haven where there is no virus, I'm hoping thats true cause i got no where else to go, Cause life as i knew it ended the night pacient got out of quarantine._  
**

**__**Show/Anime: unknown

pairing: unknown

Genre: Horror and Friendship

Rating: T

_thanks for reading and voting! love you guys! ^-^_

_~Demon  
_


End file.
